


Chocolate

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-02
Updated: 2006-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione surprises Ron, and then he surprises her.





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The first thing Ron noticed was that Hermione was not dressed. She was wearing some sort of silky robe thing in a gold colour that seemed to make her skin glow. It was held together by a sash that was loosely tied at the front. Her hair was loose and a bit wild, the way he liked it. 

She stood leaning against the kitchen counter, the robe parted, showing off her knees which were crossed and her bare feet which he had rarely seen before. They were small and…sexy. 

The second thing he noticed was a large bowl of chocolate sauce resting on the counter in front of her. Normally, Hermione avoided sweets. It had something to do with her parents being…whatever it was they were, he couldn’t recall what she called it but something to do with teeth. 

Ron stopped dead for a long moment. He stood there and simply took in the way she looked, standing there with one hip against the counter. Finally, his brain clunked into action. 

“All right there, Hermione? You…erm…look all right.”  _Oh, she looks more than all right. She looks –_  

He wasn’t sure how to describe how she looked. He really couldn’t get past the fact that it was Hermione standing there in that…whatever it was…robe thing…looking like that. He had forgotten why he was there. 

_Oh, right. She asked me to come over._  

The last time he had seen her was two days before when he had, reluctantly, helped her move into her new flat. 

 At the end of their seventh and last year at Hogwarts and after all they had been through with the war, Ron’s parents had invited Hermione to live with them at the Burrow which Ron saw as the perfect plan until he had completed his training and could save enough Galleons to approach Hermione with a more permanent plan. 

She, however, had not seen things in that light. She had thanked the Weasleys, but had plunged ahead in typical Hermione fashion and had obtained this flat in Diagon Alley once she’d landed her job in the Department of Muggle Relations. 

It had been important to her to actually reside in the wizarding world, which had not made her parents happy, but as Harry had suggested to Ron, the Grangers might be a bit jealous of Hermione living with the Weasleys. He figured that had contributed to her decision to get her own place. 

Ron had been completely against the idea. He didn’t think it was safe for her to live alone. Yeah, fine…Voldemort was gone, but there were still a lot of bad elements. A lot of bad things could happen to a lovely young woman. It made Ron sick to think about it. 

Typically, Harry hadn’t been too fussed about it. Ron had hoped his best mate would appeal to Hermione’s better sense on his behalf, but Harry had simply suggested that there might be advantages to Hermione having her own place that Ron had not considered. 

He was considering them right now. There she was in that…silky thing…and here he was watching her lick chocolate from her fingers with her warm eyes on him. They were, for once, completely alone. 

_Yeah,_ thought Ron. _There might be advantages at that._

 But just then her fingers slowly lowered into the bowl, scooped up some chocolate sauce, and brought it up to her lips. She sucked it off her fingers, then looked up at him. 

“Ron, I know you like chocolate.” 

_Whoa._ Something was very different here. Her voice was low and sounded…very…different. 

“Er…You all right?” 

“Um hmm.”

 Her fingers dipped into the chocolate again. This time her eyes stayed with his as her fingers went into her mouth.

 Ron tried to keep his brain functioning. He had told her he wanted to talk to her, so she had invited him to her new flat. 

What did he want to talk to her about? Oh, yeah…the flat. 

Hermione straightened up, though she dipped her fingers into the bowl again. “You wanted to talk?” Back her fingers went to her mouth. 

Ron’s eyes followed the path of her fingers, from the bowl, into the chocolate, up to her mouth and inside those lips. 

He had kissed those soft lips many times but he had long fantasized, hoped for so much more. He had expected to act out some of those fantasies long ago but things had not progressed between them as he’d hoped. 

There had been a big shift in their relationship after his fateful seventeenth birthday, when he been poisoned by the mead in Slughorn’s office after – he was embarrassed to recall – he’d ingested Romilda Vane’s chocolate cauldrons spiked with love potion. 

After that they had been…gentler with each other, far less inclined to argue, though they still bickered often but he attributed to that to the tension that always ran high between them. 

He had fully intended to do something about that tension long ago, as well, but everything else seemed to have taken over their lives. 

They had unofficially become a couple somewhere after Dumbledore’s death. Everyone around them seemed to know that and Ron had thought of Hermione as his, but it wasn’t until later that he had had the opportunity to approach Hermione with how he felt. 

He had hoped to spend some time with her at his brother’s wedding in June, and he had…but they had spent the day with Harry as well. It had been the last peaceful, enjoyable day the three of them had for some time, so he couldn’t begrudge Harry that. 

But he had wished his friend had buggered off just a bit that evening. 

After that it seemed there had been a succession of events, none of which were appropriate times to approach Hermione. 

They had accompanied Harry to his aunt’s place in Little Whinging, which had been…interesting, to say the least. But there again, they had all three shared Harry’s bedroom for the few days they stayed there. 

They had visited Harry’s native Godric’s Hollow where his parents were buried. Hermione had been very concerned about Harry for awhile after that and Ron had to repeatedly remind himself not to be a selfish prat as he watched his girl fuss over Harry, attentions which Harry didn’t even seem to need or want. 

At Grimmauld Place, there had been the visit by Professor McGonagall who had convinced Harry that Hogwarts would once again be the best place for the three of them to be. Of course, the fact that Harry had already decided to return to school to research the founders, to find the remaining Horcruxes helped. 

Though Ron had felt highly uncomfortable sitting there in the kitchen at number twelve, McGonagall across the table from him, looking at Ron as if she knew of every impure thought Ron had had about Hermione while the three of them stayed there, he had been relieved to hear Harry state his desire to return to Hogwarts even though he’d said earlier in the summer that he wouldn’t return. 

Dumbledore’s portrait was there, though. Hermione’s research into possible artefacts of Rowena Ravenclaw’s had pointed in the direction of the Hogwarts as well. Harry felt they could research the Ravenclaw Horcrux there as well as anywhere, and, Ron suspected that Harry was beginning to feel a bit guilty that he and Hermione were missing their last year at Hogwarts, especially since he and Harry felt certain Hermione would be designated as Head Girl their seventh year. 

Once they were back at school, Ron had made sure that it was obvious to all at Hogwarts that he and Hermione were a couple. He had told her, late one night in the common room, that he had fancied her for a long time, and that she was the girl for him. 

She had replied by kissing him and telling him that she had wanted to hear those words from him since fourth year, and that she only wanted to be with him. 

They had snogged and it had been brilliant. They held hands under the table in the Great Hall and out under the beech tree by the lake. Late at night in the common room they had sat holding each other. 

After waiting what Ron had felt was a proper interval, he had let his hands roam under her jumper one night after everyone else had – finally – gone up to bed. 

But then she had become obsessed once again with studying for their N.E.W.T.s. She seemed driven to make sure he and Harry were ready as well and so when they weren’t researching the school founders for leads on possible Horcruxes, they were studying long into the night. 

Hermione had taken to asking the Room of Requirement for books on Dark Magic to see if she could find anything about how to destroy a Horcrux once they had obtained one. 

Ron had found this last practice of hers a bit dodgy and had heatedly tried to disway her from continuing it, which had resulted in some heated arguments, most of which had resulted in equally heated snogging sessions, he recalled with a smile. 

“Something amusing?” 

When he didn’t answer, Hermione moved toward him. Taking his hand, she led him over in front of the bowl. 

“Did you still want to...” she dipped her fingers into the sauce again…”talk?” 

“Er…” Ron leaned forward as her fingers disappeared into her mouth again. 

It had been awhile now since they’d had an opportunity to so much as snog since they had left Hogwarts a month ago. 

This – whatever she was doing – Ron thought was brilliant. 

He watched as her fingers once again rose from the bowl, dripping with the warm sauce, but this time she brought her fingers to his mouth. Softly, she wiped the chocolate over his lips. 

Unbidden, his tongue started to lick the sweet sauce from his lips but he was surprised by Hermione closing the space between them, rising on tip toe and licking the sauce from his lips. 

Grabbing her upper arms, he crushed her to him and took her tongue in his mouth. He felt her smile triumphantly as they kissed. 

Her tongue was soft and danced so sensually with his. It had shocked him, when he initially had snogged Hermione, how different kissing one girl could be from kissing another. 

Of course, he’d only ever kissed one other and he was smart enough to know not to bring _her_ up around Hermione because he knew he had hurt Hermione deeply during that fiasco, but the difference between the experiences was vast. 

He had become aroused with Lavender, though he’d never really wanted to act on it. Oh, he had enjoyed feeling her breasts through her jumper when she’d offered them to him, but he had declined to take things further when she had brought it up. 

Ron considered himself fairly easy going about most things, but there were certain unwritten rules about these things. He’d hate to admit that it had to do with the way he was raised, but it probably had. There were certain things that were…fine for a bloke to do with his girlfriend. Then there were certain things you didn’t do unless you were married, or at the very least planned on marrying the girl in question. 

His brothers had taught him about contraceptive spells, though they were considered a bit dodgy and probably best left undone. His very embarrassed father had told him that if you didn’t have plans to marry the girl, if you didn’t really love her, you didn’t…do that. 

So, though Ron had been tempted when Lavender had pressed him on the subject, he had not felt the time, or the girl, was right. It had been more curiosity on his part rather then an overwhelming desire to be with Lavender.

 But now he found himself in the opposite situation. He wanted to _be_ with Hermione. He wanted to know her completely. He wanted to be inside her and know she was his, would always be his.

 He loved Hermione and could not imagine spending his life with anyone else. 

It had been on his mind for a while now, but she had never even mentioned taking their intimacy _there._ So, he figured that would happen when they married, though he’d never said so to Hermione. 

But maybe… 

He gasped when she broke away from him, pulled his unfastened robes down his arms to let them drop on the floor, fisted her hand in his jumper and pulled it up. 

_Oh, she wants…okay._  

Ron pulled his jumper over his head and let it fall to the floor to lay on top of his discarded robes. 

Hermione’s fingers went into the chocolate sauce once again. She went to bring them out of the bowl and stopped, looking at Ron at though she were debating something. 

Then, slowly, she brought her fingers to his bare chest and Ron moaned as she ran a trail of warm chocolate from his chest down to the top of his trousers.  

Bending down, she followed the trail with her tongue. Ron took a handful of her hair and bunched it in his fingers. He loved the feel of her thick hair. He loved how it seemed to have a life of its own. He loved the feel of her tongue on his stomach, and in his mind, he saw her go lower still. 

_Well, two can do this…_  

Dipping his fingers into the sauce, Ron’s other hand tugged at the sash holding her robe together. The sash slipped away and her robe fell open. 

Ron stared, his mouth falling open. 

She had never…they had never…she was incredible! She had nothing on underneath. There was a slight smile on her mouth, but her eyes looked nervous. 

Ron was stunned that Hermione – his Hermione – had done something like this. She had always been very passionate when they kissed and he knew she loved having him hold and kiss her breasts but she had never shown him all of her. 

“Ron?” 

Her voice was shaky. She _was_ nervous. He had to do something. 

Reaching up, he pushed the edges of the robe from her shoulders. It fell away to the floor and she stood before him, her eyes on his. His hands cupped her face, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. 

“God, Hermione…” 

He kissed her as softly as he could. He didn’t want to rush this even though blood was pounding through him and very little of it to his upper body. 

_Go slow. **Don’t** mess this up._  

“Hermione, you’re so lovely…so very lovely.” 

His hands went to her breasts of their own volition. They weren’t going to listen to him any more than his cock was, which was screaming for him to speed things up.

 Breathing deeply, he pulled away. Hermione’s brow furrowed, her eyes looked worried. Ron dipped his fingers into the sauce which was starting to cool. Ron brought his fingers up out of the bowl and over to her breasts where he wiped her nipples with the thickening sauce. 

Leaning down, he licked sauce from one nipple, before sucking it. Hermione moaned and arched her back, bringing her chest closer to him. 

He moved to her other breast and repeated the action, slowly licking every bit of the chocolate from her tightened nipple, then sucking it, softly first then harder, then harder still. 

She moaned again. Her fingers delved into his hair, loving the texture of it. His hands went around her, cupping her bare backside. 

“I love your arse. I love watching you walk…watching you bend over…just right.” 

Her fingers still in his hair, she brought his mouth back down to hers. She licked his lips then her tongue danced with his. Her mouth trailed down to his neck, kissing him under his ear which she knew was a spot Ron reacted to. 

“Hermione…” 

“Ron, I love you. I…want you.” 

Pulling back, still holding her backside, he looked into her eyes.

 “D’you mean - ?” 

Her eyes were a soft brown and full of emotion. 

“I’m ready, Ron. I want you…inside me.” 

“Are you sure?”

 Doubt filled her eyes. He could feel her trying to pull away and he held her tighter. 

 “I thought…you don’t have to.” She looked down.

 “No! No, I want to. But I want to make sure you want to. I mean…I don’t want you to feel…I figured we’d…after my training…when we’re married.” 

“Married?” Her eyes were examining his very closely now. “You’ve never said…” 

“Well, yeah. Of course I mean to marry you. I mean…hell, you’re the only girl for me, Hermione.” 

“Oh. I didn’t know.” 

_She didn’t know? Bloody hell!_  

“I’ve told you that I love you.” 

“Yes, but that doesn’t necessarily mean…I didn’t want to assume…” 

_Ah, fuck. How stupid can I be?_

 “I’m sorry. I should have said.” 

Then, something clunked in Ron’s brain. He frowned and pulled back a bit from Hermione, looking into her eyes. “Do you want to marry me?” 

Smiling, she put her arms around his neck. “Yes, Ron. Only you.” 

“Yeah, right then.” He kissed her again, longer this time. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, and he reveled in the thought that they weren’t back in the common room at Hogwarts, or at the Burrow. They didn’t have to worry about anyone else walking in on them. It was just them. 

His hands went back to her breasts. He loved cupping them, loved fingering her nipples and tugging at them until she made that noise in the back of her throat. He wondered what noises she’d make when he was inside her. 

_Yeah, this flat thing isn’t so bad after all. But it would be better if I was here with her all the time._  

Ron really didn’t have much money, though. He had just become a Healer-in-Training at St. Mungo’s and he wouldn’t make very much until his training was over and that wouldn’t be for quite awhile. Did he really want to wait that long, though? If they weren’t going to marry until his training was over, then he’d better stop what they were doing right then.  He started to pull away again and Hermione groaned. 

“Ron, _please._ Bed.” 

_Bed?_    

Well, he thought, they _were_ going to be married after his training. 

Her small hand ran down his chest, down his stomach and down the top of his trousers. He gasped when her hand covered his hard cock through his jeans. 

Her fingers clasped around him, ran the length of him and squeezed. 

“Fuck Hermione!” 

She jumped back. “What? Did I hurt you?” 

“Fuck yeah, you’re hurting me.” 

He grasped her hand and led it back to his front. “Don’t stop, love. Don’t stop touching me. You’re killing me…” 

Her fingers were on him again. He groaned and felt his ability to think melting away. He should stop this, but he couldn’t. This was too bloody fantastic. He’d never felt _anything_ like this before. 

Perhaps he had been wrong. Perhaps they shouldn’t wait until after his training. Coming to a decision, Ron grasped her hand again and pulled it away from him. 

 “Ron?” 

His mouth crashed down on hers. He kissed her harder than he had before and found they both liked it. Her mouth opened to his immediately, her arms about him again. 

Breaking the kiss off, he took her hand and led her out of the small kitchen, down the hall to her bedroom at the back. Once in front of the bed, he kissed her again before asking again.

 “Are you sure?” 

“Oh God, Ron please!” 

_Right then._

 He immediately began touching her breasts again. His control was slipping fast and he was not as gentle as he had been.  

Hermione moaned. Her hands went to the buttons on his jeans. She grabbed one end and yanked them opened. Ron shucked his jeans and his boxers off, kicking them away from him. 

“Your socks. Take your socks off.” 

_Why does she care – fine._ He peeled off one sock, then the other, then pulled her to him. It felt incredible to have her naked and warm and up against him. 

Hermione’s hands were on his shoulders, down his arms and then lower still  to his backside. She reveled in the feel of him in her hands. For so long her guilty pleasure had been to watch Ron walk and move from the back. But she also loved his wide shoulders. She loved his arms and loved watching him move his arms. When they had studied back at school and Ron’s arm would lie across the table, she had covertly looked at his arm and the light brush of hair on it that caught the light when he gestured. Something about Ron’s arms just did something for her. She couldn’t explain it logically. In fact, there was little about Ron that she could explain logically. Although he was very quick witted, very tactical in his thinking, he also lived by his emotions, often making decisions based on his feelings. The irony of his makeup fascinated her. 

His hair called to her constantly. For years, she had longed to have her fingers in his hair to see if it was as soft as it looked. She knew now that it was. She loved the colour of his hair. In her fantasies, when she had allowed herself to get carried away into such territory, their imaginary children all had Ron’s hair. And Ron’s eyes. 

His glorious, fiery hair and the brilliant blue of his eyes were signs of what lay within Ron, Hermione thought. While she saw herself as brown: brown eyes, brown hair, brown personality; she saw Ron as vibrant, fiery, energetic and passionate about people and things he really cared about.  

Ron’s personality was as colourful as he was physically. There was, Hermione had often reflected, never a dull moment with Ron. He was happy, or angry or irritated or sensual. Though his wit meant that he had the unfortunate talent of being very cutting, he was, more typically, very funny if not a bit sarcastic. 

It was Ron with whom she had spent her best moments. Ron had caused most of the laughter she had experienced while at Hogwarts, as well as most of her tears. 

She knew Ron. She knew what he liked and what he didn’t and could often predict his reaction to things. But he still fascinated her. Even now there were parts of Ron’s personality, shades of Ron she was just learning about. 

How long ago, she wondered, had he decided they would marry one day? She could be upset with him for not asking her properly, for not discussing it with her long ago. But there was no point to that. The fact that she now knew what was in Ron’s heart, and that he had felt there was no question to their future erased any anger she might have had on the subject. 

Yes, he had assumed the way things were between them, but that was only because he finally felt confident that she loved him. He felt he could trust her and she knew how old fashioned Ron could really be when it came to some things. She knew he must really love her to contemplate, never mind admit, to wanting to marry her. 

And there was nothing she wanted more. 

His mouth was on hers again. One hand cupping the back of her head, the other at her breast. 

She ran her hands across his shoulders again, loving the form of them. Then, up into his soft hair. She knewhe liked it when she played with his hair, though he had never said so. 

His hand trailed down from her breast to her belly, and then lower, delving between her thighs. 

_Oh, yes. Finally!_  

Ron had touched her breasts whenever he had the chance over the last few months but she had longed fantasized what it would feel like to have his fingers _there._ She had read a novel once where the man had put his fingers into the female character before they had…would Ron do that? She hoped so. The thought of him doing that sent a thrill through her. Just thinking about him doing that made her wet. 

He cupped her there at first which made Hermione melt. She felt fluid, almost like liquid. How did he make her feel this way? 

He sat on the bed and brought her down with him onto the cool sheets. 

His fingers explored and Hermione let her thighs fall apart. She wanted more of this, more of him. 

This was quite different than what Ron had expected, though he had no clear idea of what he had expected. She was so very soft, and warm and… 

“Wet…you’re so wet..” 

_She’s wet for me. I did this to her. How the fuck did I get so lucky? She’s –_

Ron had tried to be cautious. He hadn’t pushed their physical relationship too much, though he’d wanted to badly enough, because he knew Hermione respected herself. She would not want to further things until she felt ready to do so. Though Ron had always been amazed by her intellect, it was her soft heart, her conviction to help those in need and her kindness that he admired most. Hermione took action to help others. As much as he’d joked about S.P.E.W. over the years, her passion to help the elves, even though they didn’t want her help, had fascinated as well as exasperated him.  

Now, though, he no longer wanted to wait. He knew how difficult it must have been for her to initiate things between them to this degree. He reveled in the knowledge that he could excite her as she did him. 

He slid his long finger inside Hermione. She gasped at the same time she arched her hips.  

Ron stopped immediately. “Does that hurt?” He started to pull his finger out but Hermione’s hand grabbed his wrist and held it in place. 

“Just a bit. It’ll be okay, though.” 

Ron rose up on his bent elbow and looked down into her face. 

“I don’t want to hurt you, Hermione. I want you to enjoy it. We can wait…” He went to pull out his finger further but again she stayed his arm. 

“No, don’t.” Her hand pushed his towards her, pushing his finger back in. Ron kept watching her face worriedly. The last thing he wanted to do was screw this up. He knew from his brothers that it hurt girls the first time. Perhaps he wasn’t doing this right. Perhaps she wasn’t as excited as he’d thought. He’d also heard plenty about how girls could act like they were more  excited than they really were. His eyes widened at the thought. 

“Hermione – ?” 

“Damnit Ron, don’t stop!” She sounded cross now. 

He went to argue and Hermione’s hand snaked around his neck and pulled his mouth down to hers. She kissed his lips and ran her tongue softly over them until Ron’s mouth opened. She kissed him until he stopped worrying about anything else except getting closer to her, feeling more of her. 

Slowly, he slid his finger out, back in and out again. He kept doing it slowly so he could really feel her as he did so. It was the most amazing thing he’d ever felt. 

“Ron. Don’t stop, Ron.” 

He smiled. “No worries.” 

After a bit, he inserted an additional finger gently, studying Hermione’s face for her reaction. “Oh!” She frowned and pulled back a bit. 

 “Does that hurt?” 

“Yes, just a bit...but don’t…I…”

 Ron went to pull his hand away, but Hermione’s hand stayed his again.

 “Hell, Hermione. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“I just need to get accustomed…it feels so good when you move the way you were…yes, that’s it.” 

And Ron could tell it was. She’d relaxed completely against him. He started slowly, gently moving his fingers again. Her thighs opened a bit more. After a moment her hips started moving just a bit with the rhythm of his fingers.  

He couldn’t keep this up much longer, though he was trying to get her as relaxed as he could. But he was hard and ready and he didn’t know how much longer he could do this. 

The feel of her fascinated him. The scent of her fascinated him. He wondered…he pulled his fingers out. Hermione lifted herself on her elbow. 

 “I thought you weren’t going to stop. I…Oh!” 

She watched as Ron brought his fingers to his mouth and licked the taste of her from them. She watched him as though entranced. It was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. She felt her body react. 

“You taste so good. You’re so wet…so warm…Hermione, I want to be inside you,” Ron whispered, his mouth now hovering above hers. 

“Yes, Ron.” Her voice was almost a whisper. She was overwhelmed with sensations and feelings and could no longer rub two thoughts together. 

Moving over her, he inserted a knee between her legs and her thighs fell apart even wider. She caressed his cheek. 

 “I love you, Ron.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Stop worrying. I want you, Ron. Please…” 

He took hold of himself and guided himself to her. It was more difficult entering her than he’d anticipated. She gasped, her hands bunching into fists.  

He stopped. “Hermione, I..” 

She took a deep breath and wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him further into her. 

_She wants me to…she wants me…_  

He thrust in and was completely surrounded by her. She let out a little shriek and he stopped.

 “Don’t stop!” 

“I’m hurting you!” 

“I don’t care. I need you!” 

Ron lost the tenuous grip he’d had on his control. He pulled back and thrust in again and again and again. Looking into his eyes, Hermione was thrilled by the wild expression in them. She had never seen Ron look like that and the fact that she had brought about this reaction in him made her want him all the more.  

There was nothing else like this, Ron thought. There was nothing else like this at all. 

_Hermione…God…I’m inside Hermione…I love her…_ he thought as he thrust into her again. 

If he had been able to think coherently about it, Ron would have figured it wasn’t decent to say certain things, especially to a girl like Hermione. But when he was deep inside her, it excited him to say them to her. It excited him even more when she said things back to him.

 “Fuck, Hermione. You’re so tight…so wet…I want to live in you.” 

“Ron! I’ve wanted you for so long!” 

Why had they waited so long to do this? What if one or both of them had been killed this last year? What if Harry hadn’t thought of the bezoar back on his seventeenth birthday? Just what the bloody fuck had he been thinking of to go out with someone else? The thought of being _like_ this with anyone but Hermione was unthinkable. What if he had never experienced this with Hermione? He couldn’t bear the thought of how close they had been, more than once, of never having this. 

Ron found himself thinking things he wouldn’t admit to outside of his present situation. He always wanted to be with Hermione. Would she have his children? The thought of Hermione… 

_Oh, fuck!_  

Even while climaxing, he still thrust inside her repeatedly. Wanking had certainly never resulted in a climax like that.  

Sinking down, Ron tried to hold himself up with his arms so he wouldn’t be too heavy on top of her, but his arms were shaking so badly that he rolled onto his side and held her. 

“I’m sorry, love…so sorry…I didn’t…you didn’t get to…fuck.” 

Hermione raised herself above him. Her expression serious. “I love you, Ronald Weasley, so bloody much.” 

His mouth crashed onto hers. There was something about hearing her say his full name when she was naked under him, when they had just…Ron felt himself react. He was completely hard again. He wondered if he could get her to use his full name in bed all the time. Then Ron realized what Hermione else had said. 

He reared back and looked at her, stunned. She never swore, not when they battled Death Eaters, not when they were in the Shrieking Shack, not when they had destroyed a Horcrux, not even, according to Harry, when she had escorted Umbridge into the Forbidden Forest.  Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ron’s expression. 

“Sorry. I didn’t realize it would bother you if I said that.” 

_Bloody hell. She did say it._  

“No. Don’t be sorry. I wonder if there are some other things that I might get you to say…in the right circumstances. That would be so fucking sexy.”  

Grasping the back of her head, he brought her mouth back to his and kissed her hard again. 

“I’m going to have fantasies at work about you’re saying that. I’m going to dream about hearing you ask me to fuck you.” 

Did that offend her? Always before he would have certain it would, but she smiled that saucy smile again. 

“You had better keep your mind on your work.” Now that sounded more like his Hermione.

 Ron snickered. “Sure, as long as I can keep my hands on you when I get home.”


End file.
